


Making Happy Memories

by daydreamwithyou



Series: Luna Alvez 🌙 [5]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Garvez, Married!Garvez
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25029577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamwithyou/pseuds/daydreamwithyou
Summary: The BAU conference room is in need of happy memories and Penelope and Luke want to contribute to that by sharing some exciting news with the team. Little do they know there's a surprise for them too.
Relationships: Luke Alvez/Penelope Garcia
Series: Luna Alvez 🌙 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720948
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Making Happy Memories

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to write this for a very long time and I finally did, enjoy!

Luke and Penelope were on their way to Quantico, she had the day off and decided to drop by with some good news, she was sure they didn’t expect, Luke held her hand the whole ride, excited to finally let their friends know the family was getting bigger. Penelope was almost 17 weeks pregnant, they intended to tell everyone after the first trimester but in their excitement of getting ready and planning for the future, almost another month went by.

“Isn’t this so exciting?” He asked while leading her to the elevator.

She smiled “It is, I’m trying to control myself to not blurt it out the minute we see them”

Luke snorted “I actually wouldn’t surprised if you did” 

“But I shouldn’t I prepared a surprise” Luke raised an eyebrow “What? I might or might not have prepared for yesterday’s ultrasound to pop out on the screen while we’re on the conference room” She admitted sending him a playful smirk and Luke shook his head with a smirk on his own face.

“Well, in that case, babe, resist” Once they reached their floor, Penelope didn’t see any of her adored friends and saw that the conference room was there so she sneaked in while Luke set his stuff on his desk, once everything was ready, she texted everyone to meet her there, they all knew she was coming in but had no idea what she and Luke were going to share.

After greeting and hugging everyone, Penelope couldn’t wait anymore and she started talking to everyone.

“Alright, alright, it’s not often I come to visit you guys and you know I like to keep evidence of everything, let’s take a picture” Luke couldn’t hold back his smile, he knew now exactly what his wife was planning, he was eager to see everyone’s reactions.

Penelope set her phone on the table, on the top of a bunch of case files and books she had piled on that were laying around, everyone was looking at the phone waiting for the picture to be taken, but the phone was already filming a video, and behind it there was the screen ready to show them their precious baby.

“Are you ready?” Luke said standing behind Penelope and wrapping his arms around her.

“On the count of three, you guys” Penelope announced from her spot, Spencer did the countdown for some reason and then she clicked a button and the picture of the ultrasound appeared.

Penelope squeezed Luke’s hands “We’re having a baby!” They both exclaimed, the room exploded with cheers and gasps, by the time JJ was hugging Penelope, both had tears on their eyes, much like Spencer, who couldn’t wait for his turn and joined his two best friends.

“Congratulations, kid!” Rossi grabbed Luke’s face and kissed him on both cheeks.

“I can’t wait to see you being amazing parents to the little one” Tara congratulated Penelope, who was now full on crying tears of happiness, she felt the luckiest to have them as their family and for their baby to have them, she knew their baby was going to be so loved by all of them, Derek and Aaron included.

“Man, you have no idea how long I’ve been waiting to hear you were finally making me an uncle” Matt stated while hugging Luke, both of their visions were blurry, Luke had so many questions and just so many things he wanted to talk about with him because he knew Matt would understand and give advice.

Spencer couldn’t stop staring at the screen, excited for his friends to start a new chapter in their lives “Do you already know what you’re gonna name her?”

Luke and Penelope both froze, and turned to him “What did you say?” Penelope asked with wide eyes.

“What are you gonna name her? Are you actually gonna name her Amelia like you once said while we watched Doctor Who?” He happily asked with a chuckle.

“It’s a girl?” Luke said in disbelief, they were waiting a little bit longer to find out the baby’s sex, Reid’s eyes almost popped out of his head, and his blood traveled to his face.

“Is it a girl, Spence?” H-how… Do you actually know how to read sonograms?” She felt breathless but in a good way.

Spencer swallowed as everyone saw with amusement the scene in front of them “I-I do, it’s actually…” Penelope cut him off by launching at him and wrapping his arms around him.

Then she turned to Luke and walked to him “We’re having a girl” Luke’s own tears mixed with hers as she kissed him.

“Yes! Girl power!” Emily yelled and they all cheered for the baby girl that was on her way to steal everyone’s hearts.

Since everyone was so excited by this extra surprise, there was another round of hugs, it was a moment they all wanted to cherish.

“Should I confess everything is on camera?” Penelope admitted with a laugh, grabbing her phone off the table to stop the video.

“Are you serious?” Tara started “Oh, I need to see our faces when you told us, Pen”

“And I want to see your faces again the moment Spencer spilled the beans about your baby girl” Matt added nudging Spencer in the arm.

“I’m sorry, I thought you knew” He scratched his neck, still a bit uncomfortable about everything.

“Oh, come on, Reid, that just made all of this better” Luke reassured him.

“Yeah, I couldn’t have asked for a better sex reveal party” Penelope added.

“This is a party now? We should order some breakfast, I don’t think we have any active case right now, it’s only paper work waiting to get done and it can wait an hour more” Emily suggested looking at everyone for their approvals, they all nodded and she continued “I would suggest a little bit of champagne but since Penelope can’t drink…”

“And since it’s 9:00 in the morning” JJ teased

“Yeah, that too, obviously”

“I’m buying, of course” David happily offered and they all started to see what they could order, once the food arrived, they sat at the table, just like old times, Penelope thought, she was extremely happy to see her family already celebrating the life growing inside of her.

“We could’ve had this celebration at Rossi’s backyard like we usually do with special occasions, you know?” Emily joked.

Penelope shrugged off and shook her head “Oh, it’s ok, I actually had a reason for telling you guys here,” Some of them raised their eyebrow at her “I remember the time JJ brought Henry for the first time and she said that we always see bad stuff in here here and that we needed a good memory, so I wanted to add to the happy memories”

“See, Reid? Thanks to you we now have two more happy memories in here” Matt laughed and everyone joined him, enjoying sharing the happiness Luke and Penelope were feeling upon the arrival of their new family member.

**Author's Note:**

> We'll probably get to know Luna's birth story next, stay tuned for that!


End file.
